La Mudanza
by NikitaWolf
Summary: A causa de la inminente llegada de Himawari al mundo, toda la familia Uzumaki toma la decisión de mudarse. Bueno, todos, menos Boruto, que se niega a abandonar su antigua casa. ¿Podrán convencerlo sus padres de que se mude?, ¿cuál es la razón por la que no se quiere ir? */No vamos a abandonar los recuerdos dejados en esta casa, hijo/*


**Hola lectoras y lectores~**

 **¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ya vuelvo a las andadas? Ya estoy subiendo fics tarde de nuevo xDD En fin, esta vez es un pequeño drabbe de 930 palabras que se me ocurrió después de ver una película. Algo sencillo; un cambio de hogar por falta de espacio cuando Himawari está por nacer. Esta vez intento exponer el comportamiento cabezota de Boruto que ha heredado de su padre ^^**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Boruto hizo otro berrinche. Hacía unas horas que se había asentado en el sofá envuelto en plástico. En ese momento, estaba tumbado bocabajo sobre él, pataleando y gritando. Propio de... Bueno, de un niño con su edad que tenía un berrinche. Hinata suspiró por décima vez en la hora; no entendía el comportamiento de su hijo, ¡tampoco se iban tan lejos!

-Boruto-kun, por favor, levanta de ahí -le pidió acercándose a él.

-¡No! -exclamó el niño pataleando- ¡No pienso dejar esta casa nunca!

La Hyuuga suspiró de nuevo, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que su marido rubio apareciese para ayudarle con aquel problema. El segundo embarazo la estaba debilitando tanto físicamente -los tobillos la mataban-, como mentalmente -la mudanza, su otro hijo...-, y si seguía así, estaba segura de que colapsaría. Cansada, tomó asiento junto a Boruto en el sofá. Le acarició el pelo.

-Pero, Boruto-kun, en la otra casa tendrás una habitación más grande, tendremos jardín, y habrá una habitación para tu hermana cuando nazca...

-¡Pero no será lo mismo! -se quejó incorporándose y señalando el vientre de su madre- ¡Y todo por su culpa!

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo -con una tripa como la suya era difícil levantarse rápido-, su hijo se fue corriendo. Derrapó por el pasillo antes de girar a la izquierda, entrar en su cuarto y dar un portazo. El pestillo se escuchó dos segundos después. Otro suspiro por parte de Hinata. Las hormonas tampoco estaban ayudando precisamente a aquel berrinche. Por suerte, su salvador rubio decidió que ese era el momento preciso para aparecer de nuevo.

-Hinata, ¿estás cansada? -preguntó Naruto al verla sentada-. No te preocupes, lo último que queda es este sofá y luego podrás relajarte.

-Ese no es el problema, Naruto-kun...

El futuro Hokage enarcó una ceja e inspeccionó la sala hasta percatarse de qué iba mal. Le tomó un par de minutos.

-¿Y Boruto?

La matriarca Hyuuga se frotó las cuencas de los ojos con una mano y dejó espacio en el sofá para que su esposo tomase lugar a su lado. Naruto obedeció de inmediato a la orden silenciosa de su mujer y posó una mano sobre el vientre abultado de Hinata. En él se estaba formando una nueva vida. La de su hija. _Himawari_.

-Se ha encerrado en su habitación -dijo por fin la Hyuuga-. Creo que no acaba por aceptar el hecho de que nos mudemos.

El rubio, sin poder evitarlo, se carcajeó. Su hijo había heredado su cabezonería, por lo que convencerlo de algo no era precisamente fácil. Estaba seguro de que si se lo proponían -a pesar de su corta edad-, Boruto preferiría quedarse a vivir allí solo.

-Vete adelantando a nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿vale? -propuso él mientras se ponía en pie-. Yo me haré cargo del sofá y de Boruto.

Hinata imitó sus movimientos poniéndose en pie y dejo que su marido le diese un beso antes de marcharse. En cuanto la peliazul abandonó la antigua casa, Naruto hizo un par de Kage Bunshin para que se llevasen el único mueble que faltaba por trasladar. A continuación caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de su hijo y llamó a la puerta.

-Boruto, sé que estás ahí dentro -dijo en un suspiro-. Abre la puerta, por favor.

-¡No! -volvió a gritar por enésima vez en esa hora- ¡No me voy a ir de esta casa!

Plan B. El rubio -asegurándose primero de que su hijo no estaba detrás-, tiró la puerta abajó. Ya estaba dentro. En la esquina opuesta de la habitación, Boruto estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados. Claramente molesto. Sin decir una palabra, su padre tomó asiento a su lado. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Boruto -empezó a decir el héroe, metido lo mejor que pudo en su papel de padre-. Necesitamos una habitación más para tu hermana, además, podrás tener un campo de entrenamiento en el jardín, ¿no quieres eso?

El rubio más pequeño hizo un mohín y miró hacia la pared a su derecha, el sitio contrario donde estaba sentado su progenitor. Bufó.

-No es eso -se quejó en voz baja-. Es que... no quiero que todos los recuerdos de esta casa se quede atrás.

Naruto miró a su hijo confuso, ¿era eso? Hasta ese momento, el mayor de los temores del matrimonio Uzumaki era que su hijo no aceptase el hecho de que en un futuro cercano tendría una hermana con él.

-No vamos a dejar atrás ningún recuerdo solo por mudarnos, _hijo_ -le dijo sacudiéndole el pelo con una sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿no tienes problemas con Himawari?

El menor dudó unos segundos. Era cierto que la verdadera razón de que se mudasen era que necesitaban otra habitación para su hermana, pero eso no significaba que tuviese problemas con ella. Al fin y al cabo su deber como futuro hermano mayor sería cuidar de su hermanita a todas horas, ¿no? Decidido, negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de su padre.

-Muy bien -soltó el futuro Hokage-. Entonces, ¡vámonos a nuestra nueva casa!

Sin previo aviso, se cargó a su hijo al hombro mientras le hacía cosquillas. Mientras el pequeño se reía sin parar, Naruto se encaminó hacia su nuevo hogar, donde seguramente su mujer estaba ya descansando sobre la cama.

Todo aquel alboroto, para mudarse a la calle de al lado, a una casa el doble de grande que la anterior. Nada de cambiar de escuela. Nada de nuevos amigos. Nada de diferente salvo una casa con más espacio. Pero así era Boruto; igual de explosivo y cabezota que su padre.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Algo un poco más corto que los otros, pero creo que me ha merecido la pena escribirlo (tumbada en un sofá, viendo la tele, medio dormida...), y no creo que haya acabado tan mal xD**

 **Sé que no he dado muchas explicaciones sobre el embarazo de Hinata cuando tuvo a Hima-chan, pero tengo mis razones~**

 **Con este drabbe solo doy a entender que fue más cansado que el primero, algo que tomará sentido en el siguiente fic que suba (exclusivo de Himawari) y posteriormente en otro fic sobre el segundo embarazo. Alguno por ahí me pedisteis un fic sobre cómo fue el embarazo de Hima-chan, así que lo haré en cuanto pueda ^^**

 **Espero adorables reviews, pocos tomatazos, algún Kakashi tamaño real, un patito amarillo... ¡Cualquier cosa que me motive a escribir de mis mimados Boruto y Himawari!**

 **Se os quiere~**


End file.
